


you won't know if you don't try

by altissimozucca



Series: the hogwarts au no one asked for [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Patronus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: “So, I’ve been wondering…” he began, making Alex let out a nervous chuckle which ignited a snort out of Max, followed by a yelp as Charles elbowed his side. George pretended not to notice them, continuing, “Would you want to help me and Lando with something later today?”“With what?” Alex questioned, staring at George intently. The Hufflepuff grinned cheekily, winking at Alex.“That’s for us to know and for you to find out,” he replied, earning a groan from Alex. George couldn’t help but laugh, followed by chuckles from their company. “Be at the library at four, and not a minute later!” He pointed his finger at Alex teasingly before looking at Charles and Max, “You’re welcome to come, too,” he added.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: the hogwarts au no one asked for [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535090
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	you won't know if you don't try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0stInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/gifts).

> written for Zoë, as is everything tall bois related I write

** George was planning** something.

That’s the thought that crossed Alex’s mind as he watched the Hufflepuff cheekily grin at him from across the Great Hall. He was up to something and Alex didn’t know whether it was good or not; when he noticed his friend talking to Lando and gazing at him every-so-often, he concluded there was no possible way for it to be anything good, not with Lando involved.

The Ravenclaw sighed, mentally reciting all jinxes and healing charms he knew as he stuffed his face with fried chicken. He didn’t even notice he began citing them under his breath until Charles snapped his fingers in front of Alex’s face, eyebrows down in worry.

“Are you okay?” the younger boy asked and received a nod in return.

“I’m good. I think George is planning something,” Alex said to Charles, making the other Ravenclaw frown slightly, head tilted to one side. “Him and Lando are definitely up to something and I feel like I don’t want to find out what.”

“If Lando’s involved, then you most likely don’t want to find out,” a new voice spoke from behind them, belonging to Max who sat next to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek; Charles blushed, casting his head downwards and causing Alex to smile at the two of them. “I speak from experience,” Max added, looking back at Alex.

The Ravenclaw shrugged. “I just hope I don’t end up in the Hospital Wing… I spend enough time there as it is,” he mumbled the last part to himself, but Charles heard him and smiled at him encouragingly.

A familiar pair of long arms wrapped around Alex’s shoulders. “Hey there, Georgie,” Alex greeted him, moving to the side and letting the Hufflepuff sit next to him. George smiled at the others, sitting down before looking at Alex.

“So, I’ve been wondering…” he began, making Alex let out a nervous chuckle which ignited a snort out of Max, followed by a yelp as Charles elbowed his side. George pretended not to notice them, continuing, “Would you want to help me and Lando with something later today?”

“With what?” Alex questioned, staring at George intently. The Hufflepuff grinned cheekily, winking at Alex.

“That’s for us to know and for you to find out,” he replied, earning a groan from Alex. George couldn’t help but laugh, followed by chuckles from their company. “Be at the library at four, and not a minute later!” He pointed his finger at Alex teasingly before looking at Charles and Max, “You’re welcome to come, too,” he added.

“I’ve got quidditch,” Max responded, shrugging. “I’m the captain, I can’t miss my own practice.”

“I’ll come,” Charles said, smiling at the two in front of him. “I’m curious on what you and Lando have got planned.”

“It’s nothing bad!” George defended quickly, flailing his arms, “I wouldn’t let Lando prank you under my watch.”

Max snorted, “That’s what I’ve said, too,” he mumbled under his breath, but Charles heard him and hit him on the back of his head. “It’s true – Lando listens to himself and that’s it! He’s as stubborn as a mule.”

“Well, he won’t be doing anything, or else Antonio will deduce points from him, even if he’s in our house. We’ve all had enough,” George spoke, nudging Alex’s side, “So don’t worry, nothing bad will happen to you. You’ll like it, I promise.”

At four o’clock, Alex and Charles found themselves in front of the library, waiting for the two Hufflepuffs to join them. They could hear Lando before they could see him and they snorted in sync at the teasing between the two housemates as they turned the corner, almost bumping into the two Ravenclaws.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Lando spoke excitedly, pulling Alex and Charles by their arms and towards the staircases. “We need to go to the seventh floor, there’s a room there that Dan told us about in first year,” the youngest of them explained.

Two Ravenclaws looked at each other and shrugged, following the Hufflepuffs. Once they reached the seventh floor, they were led into an empty corridor and they couldn’t help but look at Lando and George in confusion.

“Just wait for it,” Lando rolled his eyes. He began walking up and down the corridor, grinning victoriously once a door appeared. “I bloody love our head of house,” he mumbled to himself, opening the door to a room full of cushions and books.

“What’s this?” Charles asked in wonder, entering the room slowly; he was looking around in amazement, eyes wide as he stared around. Alex wasn’t much better, almost tripping over a cushion as he entered, too busy looking at the room which appeared out of nowhere.

“This is the Room of Requirement,” George stated, shutting the door and leaning against it with his hands crossed across his chest. “It shows when you concentrate hard on something and walk down this corridor three times. A useful little thingy.”

The four of them sat on the cushions, George clearing his throat. “So, you must be wondering why you’re here,” he spoke up, looking at Alex, who nodded in response. “I want to teach you how to produce a Patronus.”

“No,” Alex replied curtly, standing up only to get stopped by George grabbing his hand. “No.” His voice was sharp, and George flinched, but didn’t let go of Alex’s hand.

“Please,” the Hufflepuff pleaded softly, causing Alex to let out a sigh. They stared into each other’s eyes, George pleadingly and Alex at war with himself.

Charles cleared his throat from next to them, causing them both to look at the fifth-year. “I think it’s a good idea,” he said, smiling at Alex encouragingly, “You always say you wonder about your Patronus.”

“I don’t anymore,” Alex responded, but his eyes gave him away. At the three pairs of intense eyes, all begging, he let out a deep sigh. “Fine. But don’t get angry if it doesn’t work.”

“It _will_,” the three of them said in unison, all grinning at each other.

Charles was the first to stand up, clapping his hands together. “Okay! Do you know how the incantation goes?” he asked Alex, who rolled his eyes.

“Of course, I do.” He yelped when Charles smacked him over the top of his head.

“Don’t get smart with me, Albon,” Charles teasingly scolded before clearing his throat. “So, does anyone want to have a go? Just to make him feel more comfortable?” They all shrugged, causing Charles to roll his eyes. _“Expecto Patronum.”_ He swished his wand and a wisp of silver light flashed, morphing into a cheetah running around before vanishing into thin air.

“Show-off,” Lando coughed out, grinning at Charles.

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you even know how to produce one?” Charles snapped back, but the cheeky smile on his face indicated that he was joking.

“No,_ because I’m younger than you and we’ve not gotten to that yet.”_

Alex and George observed the two from the side, looking at each other every so often with light grins; George found himself getting entranced by the lightness in Alex’s, the twinkle of joy there a stark contrast against the pure fear of when he first introduced his idea to Alex.

George cleared his throat, making the two bickering boys stop and look at him sheepishly. “Do you think we should start or are you too busy being annoying twats?” he asked, exasperation filling his voice. He gestured towards Alex, “He’s here to learn.”

“I am, too,” Lando cut in, earning a shove from Charles. “Hey!” he yelled out, “He’s the mean one. I’ll tell on you to Max.” Charles just stuck out his tongue at Lando before grinning at Alex, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Max would probably buy him chocolate,” the older Ravenclaw mused, receiving a shrug from the younger. “So, Lando, are you going to be learning too or are you here to make fun of me?” he questioned, turning to the youngest of the four.

“I’ll be learning, too. I always wanted to know what mine is,” the fourth-year Hufflepuff replied, shrugging.

George clapped his hands then, making the three of them look in his direction, “Let’s get started then. Okay, first of all, as Charles had just demonstrated, the incantation goes _Expecto Patronum_ and you need to hold your wand like this while saying it,” he began, showing them how to properly hold the wand while casting the spell.

“To cast a corporeal Patronus, you must think about your happiest memory. It _must_ be emotional, and it _must_ come from the heart. Patronuses are hard to produce, so don’t give up if you don’t make it the first time,” Charles added, looking pointedly at Alex, knowing that the Ravenclaw was having doubts.

“What do you think about?” he asked, receiving a _‘Probably the first time Max shagged him,’_ from Lando, causing the younger Ravenclaw to burn bright red. He glared daggers at the three who were snickering.

“It used to be the day I won my first quidditch match – that day means so much to me because I feel like it connected me to some of the most important people in my life,” Charles responded, looking away from them. “And what I think about now is not important so shut it,” he added, pointing a finger at Lando. “Let’s get started, yeah?”

All of them nodded, with George pulling Alex by hand and causing the Ravenclaw to blush at the feeling of George’s fingers wrapped with his. “Okay, so stand here. Take out your wand.” Alex did as George instructed him to, receiving a small smile from the Hufflepuff. “Okay, now think about something really, really hard. I want you to remember your happiest memory and let the feelings, the emotions, the setting – let all of that consume you completely.”

Alex thought of his family, his sisters and brother and how they never looked at him differently, even after getting bitten by a werewolf and turning into a beast himself. He let out a breath, closing his eyes and _feeling_ his family home, the smell of food from the kitchen and the sound of his sisters having karaoke nights.

“Okay, now cast the spell, Alex,” he could hear George’s voice, encouraging and light. Alex did so, opening his eyes to a mere flash of silver light making him slump his shoulders in disappointment. George looked at him sadly, circling his arms around the slightly taller boy’s waist before stepping back. “Let’s go again. It must be a strong memory, the happiest you’ve ever felt.”

Alex let out a sigh but nodded, though not before looking at Lando and Charles to see them watching him. Charles gave him a thumbs up, while Lando rubbed at his eyes, blinded by the silver light from Alex’s spell.

His mind wandered to the day of the sorting; getting sorted into Ravenclaw must’ve been one of his proudest moments. He was grinning widely as the Sorting Hat yelled the name of his house, the Great Hall erupting into cheers followed warm smiles of welcome and congratulations from his new housemates.

_“Expecto Patronum,”_ Alex chanted, the flash of light turning into a wisp, a bigger trail that vanished into nothing – it wasn’t much, but it was better than all of the previous times he’d tried so he grinned at himself, proud.

“Good job! You’re getting better,” Charles praised him before turning to Lando. “Do you want to have a go?” The Hufflepuff nodded, excitement on his features; Alex moved closer to George who grabbed his hand again, causing the Ravenclaw to blush.

Lando wasn’t any better than Alex, but he grew much more frustrated much sooner and after two tries, he gave up. “Right, I’m done for today,” he said, throwing his arms in the air. “I must get going, anyway; I promised Carlos I’d see him after his practice,” the Hufflepuff excused himself, leaving the room with a salute.

Charles called after him, “Hey! Wait for me, I’ve got to talk to Max about something, too.” Lando waited for him as he ran to catch him, both of them throwing goodbyes at their friends. Alex and George were left by themselves.

“I think it’s enough for today, too,” Alex spoke, shrugging. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“We’ll continue in a few days, if you want to?” Alex nodded in response to George’s question, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt George wrap him up in a hug, nuzzling his face in the crook of Alex’s neck. “I’m proud of you,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” Alex replied sincerely, relaxing into George’s hold. The younger Brit moved back a little, looking into Alex’s eyes; he was so close to him that Alex could feel his breath fanning his face, coating his cheeks in pink.

Alex never blushed as much as he did with George.

The Hufflepuff inched closer until be brushed his lips against Alex’s lightly, the Ravenclaw moving to properly press them together. George’s lips were chapped, and Alex smiled to himself, reminding himself to buy George a chapstick.

George moved away first, keeping his forehead against Alex’s as he looked at the Ravenclaw. “You’re amazing, did you know that?” he whispered.

“I think you’re more amazing,” Alex whispered back, pressing another kiss to George’s lips; they remained like that for a while, until Alex moved back and grabbed his wand again. “I want to try again,” he stated, earning a confused look from George.

Alex said nothing else; his mind wandered to George, who didn’t look at him differently since he found out that Alex was a werewolf. He thought about the night in the Shrieking Shack which turned into a routine for every following full moon – George claimed he didn’t mind cuddling against Alex as long as he drank Wolfsbane and that his fur was better than any blanket.

He thought about the kiss they had just moments before; about all of the accidental and not-so-accidental touches, the hand-holding, hugs, nuzzling, about how George seemed to like him even though he knew what Alex was. He thought about how George set this little class up just because he knew Alex wanted to produce a proper Patronus but was never able to.

Alex thought about the wide, proud grin on George’s face as he firmly spoke the words _Expecto Patronum_ and a line of silver left his wand, turning into a beautiful, silver wolf that ran around the room before vanishing into nothing, leaving behind a puff of smoke and two equally ecstatic boys.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
